A block or pad of thermoplastic carrying bags contains bags of a thermoplastic foil or film each having a front wall, a back wall and two handle grip punch outs in the vicinity of an upper entrance opening.
These carrying bags are each provided with an entrance opening of sinusoidal shaped which bounds a central sine wave region in which the two handle grip punch outs are provided.
A rectangular reinforcing piece of plastic foil can be glued on at least one wall of each of the carrying bags near or over the handle grip punch outs.
The carrying bags are combined in the tear away block with the aid of at least one interlocking heat seal joint or weld in an interlocking section of the bags and the bags may be torn away from the block or removed by tearing along a row of perforations.
For the purposes of my invention the references to the front wall and back wall are interchangeable and will depend upon the use position.
In the tear-away pad described in German Patent Document No. 34 24 748 the reinforcing piece projects with an upper portion beyond the central sine wave region. This projecting upper portion of the reinforcing piece forms the interlocking section at which the bags are connected to form the pad. The row of perforations is found in the reinforcing piece. It runs like a secant under the upper portion of the central sine wave region which lies freely or loosely on the reinforcing piece. Thus the reinforcing piece must be provided with the row of perforations before gluing it on one of the walls.
Tear-away pads are known in which the individual carrying bags are the so-called shirt bags described in German Patent Document No. 22 04 638.
The interlocking heat seal joint runs along an upper edge of the interlocking section from which the shirt bags are torn away. These carrying bags have suitably formed handle punch outs and a tear-away perforation. German Patent Document No. 21 41 045 describes bags where the filling openings are first formed during the tearing away step. The interlocked carrying bags can not be filled in the interlocked state, rather they must be torn off from their tear-away pad.
Carrying bags of thermoplastic foil are known in which the front wall and the back wall have handle-forming punch outs and the upper edges of these walls form the filling opening edge. Further in the vicinity of at least one of these walls at the filling opening edge in the vicinity of its handle forming punch out a reinforcing piece of plastic foil can be glued (German Patent Document No. 25 26 014). These bags cannot be easily interlocked so that the individual carrying bag will be easily manipulable and fillable and only then removable from the pad. A special auxiliary interlocking means (German Patent Document No. 22 28 767), namely a mechanical interlocking device upon which the individual carrying bags are threaded can also be provided. This device is so formed that the front wall of the threaded on carrying bag comes free easily from the device so that the described filling can occur while the back wall of the carrying bag remains held in position.